five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Неиспользуемый контент
В этой статье представлен неиспользованный или не вошедший в финальную версию игры контент. FNaF = Аниматроники Бегущий Бонни Как можно увидеть в трейлере, Бонни должен был бегать. Однако, в окончательном варианте игры эту способность Скотт отдал Фокси, a Бонни вместо этого может быстро перемещаться между комнатами своего пути, кроме офиса. Бонни снимает с себя маску В трейлере было показано, как Бонни снимает с себя лицевую маску, показывая игроку голову своего эндоскелета. Возможно, в изначальной версии игры это мог быть его скример, который в последствии был удалён, так как был не страшным. Но вероятнее всего, данный скример использовался только для трейлера. Также вероятно, что это противоречило бы тому, что аниматроникам нельзя ходить без маски, оставив лишь вариант с одержимостью роботов. Bonnie_run_trailer.gif|Бегущий Бонни в трейлере игры Community_image_1410463900.gif|Отрывок из трейлера Игровая механика Система жизней В бета-версии игры должна была присутствовать система жизней. Судя по предрелизному видео геймплея, задумывалось, что при нападении аниматроника игрок терял одну жизнь, а после потери всех жизней игра завершалась. Такая система задумывалась почти для всей серии игр, но не доходила до выхода игры. Монитор бета-версии Скотт Коутон хотел добавить данный монитор в игру, но всё же вставил в игру другой. Однако эти изображения тоже пригодились, хоть и фанатской игре Five Nights With Us. Lives.png|Система жизней 160.png|Выбрана камера на West Hall Beta_Monitor_1.jpg|Выбрана камера на Dining Area Beta_Monitor_2.jpg|Выбрана камера на Show Stage Интересные факты * Камера в мастерской на бета-мониторе гораздо ближе к двери, в углу, в то время как в окончательном варианте она смещена в другой угол — к стене, противоположной двери. * Некоторые фанаты спорили, почему вместо Бонни способность бегать была дана Фокси. Скорее всего, это небольшой сюрприз для игроков. ** А, возможно, ранее Скотт еще не и задумывал Фокси, а Бонни должен был делать это вместо того. * Возможная причина, по которой Скотт не включил возможность для Бонни снимать маску — это было бы не по правилам пиццерии (аниматроник без костюма) и тем самым это могло сделать сюжетную дыру. ** Если приглядеться, то можно заметить несостыковку. Когда Бонни берётся за маску, чтобы её снять, его глаза того же цвета, что и в игре. У его эндоскелета же глаза чёрные с красными зрачками, как во второй части. Однако, у масок, как известно по третьей части, глазные отверстия сами по себе пустые, то есть глаза — это часть эндоскелета, а не маски. ** Скотт дал возможность Бонни бегать в трейлере, потому что это его любимый аниматроник. |-| FNaF 2 = Аниматроники Марионетка в офисе В архивах игры можно увидеть файл, который называется «puppet in the office» (рус. Марионетка в офисе). Скотт ранее хотел, чтобы Марионетка появлялась у нас в офисе. Возможно, от неё можно было спастись маской Фредди, но Скотт не добавил этой возможности, и вместо этого Марионетка вылезает из шкатулки, когда она разряжается. Игрушечная Чика под столом В файлах игры есть изображение, на котором Игрушечная Чика сидит под столом как JJ. Возможно, Скотт хотел, чтобы Игрушечная Чика была там, но, как видно, в игре он этого не сделал. Хотя возможно, что он хотел, чтобы Игрушечная Чика также как и старые аниматроники неожиданно появлялась в офисе, и, если вовремя не надеть маску, то главный герой умрёт. Возможно имела способность на подобии Mangle, и проникала в офис, прячась под стол, и оставалась там до конца ночи, и могла случайно напасть на игрока. Игрушечная Чика в офисе В файлах игры есть изображение, на котором Игрушечная Чика имеет половину туловища. Возможно, Скотт хотел сделать так, чтобы она имела анимацию движения в офисе, как у Игрушечного Бонни. Однако, это реализовано только в UCN. 185.png|Марионетка в офисе Chicalooksatyou.png|Игрушечная Чика под столом ToyChicaClose.png.png|Игрушечная Чика в офисе Игровая механика Система жизней Как и в первой игре, здесь могла бы быть система жизней. Иконка представляет собой пиксельный рисунок белого человечка со словом «Lives» (рус. «Жизни»). Он похож на значок жизней из игры «There is no Pause Button!» Уровень токсичности В файлах игры существует неизвестное изображение с надписью «Toxic» (рус. «токсичность»). Возможно, должно было использоваться, как индикатор токсичности в маске Фредди. Токсичность используется в фанатских играх The Return to Freddy's и The Return to Freddy's 2, где, из-за недостаточного количества воздуха в маске, нельзя слишком долго находиться в ней. В Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location имеется аналог токсичности в виде воздуха, который тратят Минирины. В интервью с Dawko, Скотт сказал, что токсикометр показался ему искусственным и чужеродным, выбивающимся из стиля игры. Поэтому он решил убрать токсичность и добавил шкатулку с Марионеткой. Кнопка «Set Max» Скорее всего эта кнопка использовалась в меню Custom Night , чтобы сразу поставить всех аниматроников на 20 и не тратить время, нажимая на кнопку, ставящую A.I. антагониста на 1 уровень больше. 305..png|Иконка 271.png|Жизни UnusedToxicityMeter.png|Токсичность 579.png|Установить на максимальный 684.png|Череп Неиспользуемые изображения Череп Иконка, изображающая череп. Неизвестно, для чего могла быть использована. Также в файлах эта иконка называется «Mike». Откуда Майк Шмидт во второй части? Может, это доказательство того, что он — Фиолетовый человек, тем, что это может быть череп убитого ребёнка. Возможно, это изображение может быть доказательством теории о том, что Майк — пятый ребёнок, сбежавший в инциденте с пропавшими детьми. Возможно, это говорит о том, что Майк Шмидт не смог прожить шестую ночь, поэтому можно судить, что Майк должен был умереть. Однако, в конце седьмой ночи мы получаем уведомление об увольнении Шмидта. |-| FNaF 3 = Игровая механика Система жизней В Five Nights at Freddy's 3 задумывалась система жизней также как и в прошлых двух частях, но она так и не была добавлена в игру. Интересен тот факт что эти текстуры есть в предыдущих частях игры, но они никогда не использовались. Кнопка закрытия вентиляции В Five Nights at Freddy's 3 можно блокировать пути вентиляции. Скотт даже хотел сделать кнопку для этого, но видимо, не захотел по каким-то причинам. В самой игре для того, чтобы закрыть вентиляцию, нужно несколько раз нажимать на люк. 271.png|Жизни 305..png|Иконка SealVent button.png.png|Кнопка Неиспользуемые изображения Файлы из FNaF2 Марионетка Хотя речь идёт о FNaF 3, но в файлах игры так же были найдены изображения Марионетки из FNaF 2. Возможно, это намёк на то, что Марионетка из FNaF 3 жива. 65.png Puppet head.png 216.png |-| FNaF 4 = Аниматроники Язык Кошмарного Фокси На тизере Five Nights at Freddy's 4, можно заметить, что у Кошмарного Фокси есть длинный металлический язык, но в игре этот элемент отсутствует. Несмотря на это, Фокси с языком можно увидеть в главном меню. 84.jpg|Язык Кошмарного Фокси Главы Неиспользуемый текст «Chapter» в пиксельном шрифте, предположительно предположительно мог использоваться для мини-игр конца ночи. FNaF4-chaptertext.png Звезда Анимационный файл звезды. Его назначение неизвестно. FNaF4-star.gif Игровая механика Звук скримера В игровом трейлере вы можете услышать, что звук бета-версии скримера кошмарных аниматроников немного медленнее, чем в финальной версии. |-| FNaF World = Неиспользуемые изображения Мальчик с бровью Неиспользованная анимация Мальчика с монобровью, возможно, раньше он был врагом, а не боссом. Unused1.gif|Неиспользованная анимация мальчика с бровью Открытый сундук В файлах игры присутствует открытый сундук из Четвертой части игры. Пока неизвестно, что внутри сундука. Unused2.png Черепаха Черепаха, возможно, использовалась в мини-игре ДиДи. Unused3.gif Тень При проигрыше, на экране «GAME OVER», во время мигания надписи можно увидеть что-то, напоминающее тень. Неизвестно, для чего она предназначена. FNaF-GameOverFade.png|Сама тень Прототипы В ранних скриншотах и трейлере игры присутствовали странные роботы-медведи, которые похожи на Prototype. Возможно, это бета-вариант вышеуказанного противника. 01.1.jpg|Первоначальный дизайн Прототипа Золотой Чилакс Золотой Chillax, также был в трейлере и ранних скриншотах (хотя возможно, это другая окраска). Goldenchilax.jpg|Золотой Чилакс Чип «Curse: Haunting» Существует файл разблокирования Чипа «Curse: Haunting». Сам чип не существует в игре. Возможно, Скотт просто забыл убрать этот файл. Судя по названию, этот чип должен был призывать призрачного Фредди на протяжении каждой битвы. FNaFW Haunting.gif|Файл разблокирования Кошмарный Фредбер с атакой «Мини-Фредди» На экране выбора Кошмарного Фредбера в UPDATE 1 видно Способность «Мини-Фредди», но в Битвах вместо неё стоит «Плохая Пицца» (Исправлено в UPDATE 2). Кнопка отравления Существуют иконки отравления, которые не были использованы в игре, возможно, они должны были использоваться на врагах. Токсичная песня Неиспользованная способность под названием «Токсичная Песня». Присутствует в файлах игры, но в самой игре её нет. FNaFW PoisonText.gif FNaFW Poison.gif Lastunused.gif Альтернативный Кекс Сгруппированный с объектом кекса в игре является неиспользуемой альтернативной версией анимации кекса. Он запрограммирован, чтобы остановить анимацию после того, как кексы упадут на персонажей. Unused_Cupcake.gif "СОЗДАНИЕ ВЕЧЕРИНКИ" Изображение использовалось в меню выбора персонажей вплоть до Update 2, где из-за появления новых аниматроников не хватало места для этой надписи. PartyCreation.png Звезда В оригинальной версии игры в её первом релизе было три звезды которые давались за получение трёх, на тот момент доступных концовок. FNAFWORLD-UnusedStar.png Неиспользуемый текст Оригинал: Перевод: Присутствует в концовках с Боссами, текст спрятан в коде. Неиспользованная фраза диалога Существует неиспользуемый диалог, который должен был появиться после того, как 8-битный Фредбер сообщает игроку, чтобы найти часы в первый раз. Это технически используется, однако из-за ошибки в программировании, игра вместо этого автоматически выводит игрока на экран загрузки, когда он появляется, так как это последняя строка текста вместо добавления дополнительной нулевой строки, что делает его невидимым вообще. В диалоге говорилось: Оригинал: Перевод: UnusedGlitchbearText.png|Текст в коде игры "Happiest Day" В файлах игры есть надпись «Happiest Day», она на долю секунды появляется в концовке с озером в четвертом туннеле. Величина: Сила В меню выбора персонажа, по-видимому, есть файл того, сколько силы имеет персонаж, и это видно в MFA. Однако он никогда не используется в игре. Существует код оставшийся от выражения, используемого для вычисления силы персонажа: Неиспользуемые аудио-файлы Ледяная Пещера На сайте FNaFWorld.com было два саундтрека: «Битва» и «Снежная Пещера», самой пещеры в игре нет. Возможно, она должна была быть на месте Dusting Fields. Файл:Ice_Cave.ogg Мат Джей-Джей В мини-игре Foxy Fighters обновления 1.20 у Джей-Джей есть неиспользуемый голосовой клип, включая клятву, которая, вероятно, должна была играть после того, как самолёт Кошмарной Чики будет сбит. Это показывает её высказывание: Оригинал: Перевод: Файл:Badinfluence.ogg |-| FNаF: SL = Здесь представлен неиспользуемый контент из Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location — аудио-файлы и текстуры, которые не использованы в игре. Аниматроники Баллора за стеклом В файлах игры есть неиспользуемое изображение, где можно увидеть Баллору за окном модуля управления, с открытой лицевой частью эндоскелета. Возможно, Скотт первоначально хотел добавить это в игру, но потом передумал. Бон-Бон в вентиляции На тизере Своей ночи изображено, как Бон-Бон проходит через CAM 05. Однако, в финальной версии игры такого не наблюдается. Bg_01_00.png|Баллора за стеклом Project_(5).JPG|Бон-Бон в вентиляции Неиспользуемые изображения В игровых файлах также есть изображение Бидибаб и Цирковой Малышки, которые не использовалось в игре. Возможно, что изображение последней использовалось для 4-ой ночи или при окончании игры. Так же есть неиспользуемое изображение звезды, которое возможно должно было быть расположено в главном меню. 1656.png|Неиспользуемое изображение Бидибаб Неиспользуемое изображение Цирковой Малышки, возможно использовалось для 4-ой ночи или при окончании игры..png|Неиспользуемое изображение Цирковой Малышки 1765.png|Неиспользуемая звезда |-| FFPS = Кнопки кассеты Есть различные кнопки, вероятно, предназначенные для использования с человеком с кассеты. Все четыре кнопки в игре не использовались. Unused-tapebutton1.png|Кнопка «Перемотать назад» Unused-tapebutton2.png|Кнопка «Стоп» Unused-tapebutton3.png|Кнопка «Перемотать вперёд» Unused-tapebutton4.png|Кнопка «Проигрывать аудио» |-| UCN = Игрушечная Чика В первом выпуске игры была очевидная ошибка, показывающая, что обе анимации Игрушечной Чики (входа в офис и скримера) были отражены с права налево. Это было позже исправлено в обновление 1.021. Toy Chica Office.gif|В офисе UCN JS - Toy Chica.gif|Скример Рокстар Чика В игровых файлах есть неиспользуемое изображение Рокстар Чики с её позицией в западном холле. Чтобы избежать ошибки, была заменена на отражённую позицию в восточном холле. Rockstar_Chica_right_unused.png Анимация Боннет В игре есть неиспользуемая анимация Боннет, показывающая, как та хватается за свой нос, она использовалась в FNaF: SL. BonnetDissappear.gif Демонстрационный экран Неиспользуемое изображение, найденное в файлах игры. Этот экран должен был использоваться для демо-версии игры, прежде чем она стала тролль-игрой. Демонстрационный экран упоминает о запуске уровня, когда он имеет более 2000 очков. UCN-unused-demo-screen.png Надпись «CUSTOM NIGHT» Существует неиспользуемая надпись «CUSTOM NIGHT», также расположенный в файлах игры. Он должен был использоваться для экрана главного меню игры, но был удален для наличия места для кнопок «офисы», «бонусы» и «испытания». Как ни странно, на одном из скриншотов на странице Steam и Gamejolt все еще есть экран меню, включая текст. Unused_Custom_Night_text.png |-| FNаF VR: HW = Время шоу thumb|right|225 px Время шоу — это сценическое представление от оригинальных аниматроников (Фредди, Бонни, Чики и Фокси). Время шоу становится проблемой, поскольку Скотт не мог найти правильный голос для Фредди. И, к сожалению, эта функция была, наконец, временно удалена из игры. Файл с выступлением можно найти в игре, показывая анимацию аниматроников, а также музыку спектакля. Тексты песен также были подготовлены, но голос аниматроников — стал основной проблемой. В версии раннего доступа игры Келлен Гофф, Джо Годет и Эмбер Ли Коннорс были выбраны как Фредди, Бонни и Чика соответственно. Однако это также удаляется из окончательной версии игры. Сама песня Файл:HW_Stage_Performance.ogg Только музыка Файл:HW_Stage_Performance_Instrumental.ogg Текст песни Фредди: Все вместе: ХендЮнит: Фредди: Бонни: Фредди: Все вместе: ХендЮнит: Чика: Бонни: Чика: Фредди: Фредди: Все вместе: Все вместе: Все вместе: Рекламодатель 1: Рекламодатель 2: Рекламодатель 3: Все вместе: Рекламодатель 1: Все вместе: Аниматроники ПлюшБэйби Существуют две вариации Плюшевой Бэйби, которые не были добавлены в игру. От своих конечных версий они слегка отличались цветом и были без повреждений (голубая — не имела зашитого красными нитками пореза, жёлтая — имела оба глаза). BabyPlush-Unused1.png PlushBaby-Unused2.png Ультрафиолетовые аниматроники Неиспользованные модели для вариантов ультрафиолетовых Фредди, Бонни, Чики и Фокси. Предполагается, что четыре оригинальных аниматроников должны быть заменены при включении Ультрафиолетового режима. Они все, кроме Ультрафиолетового Фокси (чей цвет просто белый), похоже, основаны на реальных товарах (в основном плюшевых игрушках, Mystery Minis, Funko POP! и фигурках). UnusedBlackLightFBCF.jpg|Модели Ультрафиолетовых аниматроников Blacklightfreddy.png|Ультрафиолетовый Фредди Blacklightbonnie.png|Ультрафиолетовый Бонни Blacklight Chica.png|Ультрафиолетовая Чика Спринг Бонни Неиспользуемая текстура, которая, по-видимому, предназначена для Спринг Бонни, существует в файлах игры. UnusedSpringBonTexter.jpg Карта пиццерии из второй части В файлах игры есть отсканированная страница из Five Nights at Freddy's: The Freddy Files с путями движения старых аниматроников по пиццерии. Карта появилась незадолго до добавления в иргу старых аниматроников. Freddy_files_texture.png Многопользовательский Режим Папка «multiplayer files» находится в коде игры. В файле игры есть несколько файлов, помещенных в папку под названием «мультиплеер». Папка состоит из файлов под названием «CharacterInfo», «CharacterInfoTable», «MPGameMode» и др. Это может намекнуть на то, что многопользовательский режим был запланирован для игры, но неизвестно был ли он отменён или запланирован для будущего использования. Multiplayer_file.png Ремонт вентиляционных отверстий (Мангл) На уровне с Мангл в Ремонте вентиляционного отверстия есть примечание, написанное за пределами карты уровня. В примечании говорится, что ещё один вентиляционный люк, размещенный на потолке, был первоначально запланирован, но был удален из игры. Mangle_Dev_Note.png Плюшевая игрушка Фредди В файлах игры существует неиспользуемая иконка для Призового прилавка с плюшевым Фредди, которая по неизвестным причинам не была добавлена в игру. ICO PlushFreddy.png Flashlight Freeze Map В файлах игры можно найти план какой-то локации. Возможно эта карта имеет отношение к многопользовательскому режиму. Flashlight_Freeze_Map.png Фотографии из Showbiz Pizza Слайд-шоу из аниматронных и эндоскелетных фотографий Showbiz Pizza открывается на телевизионном экране Призового прилавка после нажатия красной кнопки в корзине экзотических масел, как видно в некоторых видеороликах с ранним доступом для некоторых ютьюберов. Фотографии сделаны Аароном Фетчером. Тем не менее, Скотт Коутон удалил изображения из финального релиза игры из-за геймеров и поклонников, сравнивающими изображения с фактическими фотографиями пиццерии. Все изображения по-прежнему можно найти в файлах игры, из папки "Hidden Images" (рус. "Скрытые Изображения"). HiddenImage1.png HiddenImage2.png HiddenImage3.png HiddenImage4.png HiddenImage5.png HiddenImage6.png HiddenImage7.png HiddenImage8.png HiddenImage9.png HiddenImage10.png HiddenImage11.png HiddenImage12.png HiddenImage13.png HiddenImage14.png HiddenImage15.png HiddenImage16.png HiddenImage17.png HiddenImage18.png HiddenImage19.png HiddenImage20.png Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's World Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Категория:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Категория:Ultimate Custom Night Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted Категория:Геймплей